memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eye of the Needle (episode)
Memorable Quotes "OK, I've boosted power to the communications bandwidth, now all we have to do is reconfigure the signal generator so it's compatible with the probe's long range sensors." "I'm on it." : - Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres Removed the above from the "memorable quotes" section--this is hardly memorable. :-) Actually, a number of "memorable" quotes from this episode are less than memorable, but the rest didn't stand out quite so much as this one. -Mdettweiler 14:40, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Removed some more. Memorable quotes need to do more than point out something important to the plot. "If that's a wormhole, it must be the smallest one on record." "Mr. Kim, are you able to analyze it?" "Aye, Captain, it's virtually microscopic. The aperture is only thirty centimeters in diameter." "I guess it's a little too small for us to fly through." : - Chakotay, Kathryn Janeway, Harry Kim and Tom Paris "A hamstring exercise, must've overdid it. But my workouts are all that stand between me and a severe case of cabin fever!" : - Walter Baxter "Mr. Tuvok, you may begin evacuation procedures." "I suggest we delay that for the moment, Captain. I'm afraid I found the reason for the unusual phase variance." "What is it?" "Captain, what year is it?" "What year?" "If you please." "By your calendar, the year is 2351." "But... this is 2371." : - Janeway, Tuvok, Telek R'Mor and Chakotay "I've gone over and over the sensor logs. There's no question that if we try to beam ourselves through that wormhole, we'll end up twenty years in the past." "Then let's do it! It's better than spending the next seventy years trying to get back!" "How can we do that? We'd be going back to a time when you were only two years old." : - B'Elanna Torres, Harry Kim and Tom Paris "Captain, I did not want to mention this until after our guest had left. I checked the computer's databanks for a Romulan scientist named Telek R'Mor." "And?" "I'm sorry to report that Doctor R'Mor died in 2367." (sadly) "That was four years ago." "And that is correct... before he would have sent our messages." : - Tuvok and Janeway, after Telek R'Mor left--31dot 14:44, October 12, 2009 (UTC) *Ergh, somebody put back the one about boosting power to the communications bandwidth, which I'd removed earlier because it was unequivocably unmemorable. I've removed it again, this time noting "see talk page" in the edit summary. -Mdettweiler 18:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Bottle Show A bottle show, really? What about the "set" for the romulan ship? It could be pre-existing but from where...I guess a citation for that might be in order. — Morder (talk) 19:37, October 12, 2009 (UTC) 50 years?! Apparently, Jeri Taylor said this, "But the wrinkle that the Romulan was from '''fifty years' in the past," she said, "was wholly unexpected. I don't think people saw that coming, and that made it very special."'' (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages) "wholly unexpected" takes a whole new meaning, for 50 years would mean 2321, not 2351. Does anyone have the source to know if she said that or someone copied it wrong? (I suppose the book's author could've misquoted her, but....) 13:42, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :She could've also made a mistake when she made the comment. -- sulfur 14:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I just checked, and the quote is indeed correctly copied (p. 139). I suppose we could sic it.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 22:55, January 25, 2011 (UTC) There's also the possibility the author/interviewer misquoted her. Because it's stated that way in the book, though, I added "sic" to reduce confusion. 19:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Romulan Captain? Shouldn't that be a Romulan Commander? I'm pretty sure they goofed in the episode... :Please sign your talk page posts by typing ~~~~ or by clicking the Signature button. Whether they "goofed" or not, if that's what he was called, that's what we use. Why couldn't he be a Captain?--31dot 11:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Romulans have never had captains. Ever since TOS, the Romulan in command of a starship has been a Commander and the first officer has been a sub-commander. See Romulan ranks. 15:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, in this episode, there's clearly a Romulan captain. Doesn't mean it's wrong, it's just an infrequently used rank. --Defiant 16:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Act 2 The first sentence in Act 2 makes no sense ... any idea what was attempted to be said here? "Kes enters the captain's ready room as she's working, but drops it, pleased to see her." 19:07, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :Janeway was working, but put her PADD down since she was pleased to see Kes. Feel free to make the sentence better. Thebilldude (talk) 14:59, September 21, 2017 (UTC)